Judgement
by The AnimeManga Dork
Summary: Dan died at the age of 36 from cancer. He was shocked, of course. But then his angel said that before he could go to heaven, he had to pass a judgement. So, here he was, stuck with a strawhat wearing kid from one of his favorite all time mangas, dragging him along for their adventure. Lovely. Inspired by colbub's My Heavenly Judgement. Not you typical oc-falls-into-OP story.
1. Prologue

**As you can probably tell by the summary, this is an oc-falls-into-One-Piece story. Mega thanks to colbub for letting me use their idea. So if you like Katekyo Hitman Reborn, drop down to their story because I'm positive they executed this type of story a whole lot better. **

**I'm hoping I won't make this into a rehash of colbub's story or make them too mad because of a few similarities. (Considering our ocs are both "normal" both had grey eyes, both don't stand out, had best friend, etc.) But again, thanks for letting me use it, colbub. As for my Soul Eater/Naruto fic… I gave up on that. I don't think it would've gotten anywhere, though. So yeah. **

**I don't own One Piece. I can't make an original plot for my life. (Hint, hint) There's the disclaimer, happy?**

**Story, start!**

~Judgment~

Dan stared at the tuxedo wearing man. Then back at the books in front of him, looking at one book in particular longer than the others. He stared at the strawhat wearing goofball on the cover. He tore his gaze from the book, and raised his eyebrow at the supposed angel. Could he really travel into the world of One Piece?

Let's start at the beginning, since I'm sure you're confused. Dan stood at 6'3 with brown, spiky hair. His eyes were dark gray. His presence in the world was minimal, to say the least. He lived in a small town, with his family of four. His sister was three years younger than him, and always had a trail of friends with her. The exact opposite of Dan.

Dan kept the same friends all throughout public school. The town was small, but not small enough. His friends were very nonexistent when he entered high school. Until he met Amy. She was kind of like a grown-up version of his sister, without the grey hair inherited from their mom.

She had chestnut brown hair, with blue eyes. She always had friends surrounding her. He bumped into her one day, and they hit it off. They became the best of friends, but how they got along was a mystery to Dan.

He often received jealous glares, but they never dated. Dan knew he was going to be rejected, and the relationship they were in then was too comfortable to risk. Thanks to her, he got a few more friends that actually cared about him personally.

He entered the same elite college as her, but parted ways after graduating. He chased his dream to become a doctor, while she moved states away. She said something about her family wanting to be closer. They still kept in touch, but stopped contacting each other after she got a boyfriend. He was 25 at this time.

After a few years, he discovered that he had cancer. It wasn't too much of a shock, really, it ran in the family. Then, one day, at the age of 36, he passed out.

Everything went black.

~Judgment~

"Wow, isn't your life story boring?" Dan groaned, and opened his eyes. 'What the hell?' He realized that he wasn't in the office. Or anywhere familiar. He bolted up, and fell out of the bed. He looked around, and his panic was slowly rising.

"Humans, always the same bloody reaction." Dan turned to the voice so fast it was a miracle he didn't get whiplash. He looked at a man wearing a tuxedo. "The hell! Who are you!" The man sighed and rubbed his temple. "Will you _please _shut up? I already have a headache. The last guy kept on screaming and kicking. Not too different from you." The man glared at Dan, but he was in full blown panic mode.

The man groaned, "Why do _I _always get the panicky ones? What did I ever do?" The man yelled at no one in particular. "Who are you!" The man snapped his fingers, and Dan was sitting in a chair with tape on his mouth. "Five thousand, six hundred and nine times I've had to do this now. Hooray." Dan struggled to get the tape off his mouth, but it was practically glued to his face.

A book appeared in the man's hands and he began reading. With a yawn, he said, "Just tell me when you've calmed down." Dan forced himself to relax. The man was shorter than him, and didn't have any muscles. Granted, Dan had very few muscles, too, but with the height advantage, Dan could take him, right?

How did the chair appear anyways? The book and tape, too? What the hell! Was this some kind of sick dream? No, too realistic. But, the guy hadn't hurt him yet, when it's obvious he could very well do so. Ironic how calming down just a bit could make you think more rationally, compared to the time when you have adrenaline pumping through your veins and probably need your smarts more to escape whatever or whoever compared to the time when you're calm.

Why did the idea of fighting the guy pop into his mind, anyways? Dan never got into a brawl, mainly because of his presence that could rival a ghost. The guy could probably poof in a knife and-

"Oh, you've stopped struggling. The fastest time I've ever seen someone stop." Dan had indeed stopped struggling too hard, but was still trying to peel off the tape. But he was now sunk into the chair, relaxing. 'Oh.' Dan smiled sheepishly under the tape. He probably stopped struggling about the time when he got off topic. The book disappeared from the man's hands and another one popped into his hands.

"Alright, here's the deal. You know that you have cancer. Don't ask how I know this, just nod, or shake."

The tape was removed from Dan's mouth, and before he could open his mouth the man repeated, "Nod, or shake." Dan reluctantly nodded. The man smiled, obviously pleased. "A lot better than my other clients. You know that you were probably going to die during your 40's to 65's. Nod or shake."

Dan nodded again, the reluctance never leaving. "Well, you were wrong. You didn't die at 45, or 57, you died at 36, today. I'm sorry." Dan's eyes widened and tape covered his mouth again, with rope appearing and tying down his arms and legs. Dan struggled again, his muffled voice not affecting the man at all.

A small part of Dan realized that the man had practiced the line, and used it for who knows how many times. It sounded practiced, but still had the sorrowful tone that it was meant to have. The man sighed and threw the new book he was holding at Dan. Dan instinctively closed his eyes, and expected pain. But not getting any, he opened his eyes and saw the floating, thin book.

"Read."

Dan began reading. Ten minutes later, he finished. One minute in, he realized that this was his story. His life. Fifteen seconds after finishing, the last paragraph flashed before his eyes:

Dan died at age 36, from cancer. His family prepared him funeral. Amy came. Her boyfriend did, too. His friends and fellow doctors all came.

And cried.

He was in shock, for two reasons. The first one was that he never realized how much the cared. The second one was rather obvious.

"I died?" Dan noticed that the tape and ropes were gone. How long ago, he didn't know. "Yes, you did." He barely heard the man; he was imagining the shock his family and friends went through. If he closed his eyes, he could vividly see it. Him passing out, with his friends freaking out and calling 911. His family being called after he arrived at the hospital, and rushing to him.

The doctor's face when he realized Dan was gone. His family and friends expressions. Dan sighed, and then gave a bittersweet chuckle. His mom always said to work at a hospital. Instead, he chose to work at a small office, with a few of his public school friends.

"So, now you're here, in the afterlife!" Dan looked up, and finally took in his surroundings. Unlike last time, where he was in a house of some sorts. He was floating around in a completely white room. "Well, this isn't exactly the afterlife. At least, not yet. You see, humans have it all wrong." The man stood up from his chair and floated.

"You have three options. Heaven, hell, or to be reborn into a new body with your family." Dan nodded, but inside, his mind was repeating the same thing over and over again, 'I died. Before I could get a girlfriend. Before I became a bit better known. Before I saw Amy again.'

"But you don't get to choose where you go. At least not yet. You see, all humans have to go through a judgment. By us angels." Dan stared disbelievingly at the man, his thoughts halted for a split second. Where were the wings and harp? "Don't look at me like that!" Dan smiled, sheepishly.

The man muttered something he didn't quite catch, but continued, "See, we are a 'democracy'. There is God, yes, but he really just observes us, and lets us do our own thing. So, we all came up with our own trials, or judgments." Dan nodded, again. His depressing thoughts were getting quieter. He realized with some amusement that the "angel" in front of him didn't seem to care about him dying, anymore.

"My trial is to give you another life. But, you must complete the mission that comes with your new life to enter heaven, hell, or be reborn. Giving you another life into your world would be boring, though. So, you are to choose which series you want to go into."

Dan slowly nodded, his brain trying to function through the information overload. The angel nodded with a smile. "Alright, choose!" A table with books appeared from nowhere, and he searched through the pile.

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn_ was one of the ones that caught his eye. Then a buzzer came on, and Dan jumped. "Oh, the last spot was taken from another dimension…" Dan blinked. "Yes, we can only fit a certain amount of people in each world. We can fit fifty people in this world because we don't want different plots colliding with each other. If you fail a trial, you go to hell." Dan was more stuck on the fact that he said other dimensions.

"We angels really, really don't want that. People who get sent to this particular world are most likely going to see each other, seeing as everyone sent here has something to do with the mafia."

The angel coughed, then continued with a Naruto book in hand, "We can fit one hundred people in this book because people who are sent here can become civilians, ninjas, or whatever, but still complete their mission. It's unlikely that these guys will ever meet in the world because it's so bloody big."

The angel got a One Piece book in hand, and threw it on the table. "Here, why not try this book? You were a fan of it."

This brings us to now. Dan smiled at Luffy. He was a huge fan of One Piece. Was. Life got in the way of his manga reading, and his inner otaku was deprived. But a book and real life was another thing. Would he actually survive in this type of world?

"Just choose, will you? I have more people to attend to." Dan ignored the angel, and spoke for the first time in ages.

"Send me to One Piece."

The angel smiled, and snapped his fingers. Everything went white, this time.

~Judgment~

**This was really, really rushed, especially the beginning. But I wanted to get this out now, and then work on other chapters.**

**Don't worry; it won't always be this terrible. I will be slowing things down before we get to the time skip and end up with the strawhats.**

**Thanks for reading, leave a review if you liked. I realized that this story may get very little reviews, just because of the amount of One Piece stories out there. But, oh well.**

**See you all next time.**


	2. Explanation

**Hey anyone who's reading. Out with a new chapter. Thanks again to colbub for letting me use their idea. If you like Katekyo Hitman Reborn, or Hunter X Hunter, take a look at their stories! Sorry the first few chapters are so short, by the way. They'll get longer overtime, promise!**

**Since I actually got some reviews, I'm guessing some people actually enjoy this story of mine. A miracle in itself.**

**I don't own One Piece. Nothing fancy, no jokes. Came out with this chapter fast mainly to keep my story up there for a bit.**

**Story Start!**

~Judgement~

"He's the new one? Doesn't look like much."

"Shut up, he's awake, y'know."

"What gender is it?"

"Boy. Though he's very scrawny."

"His name is Dan, at least it says so on the card."

"Stop crowding him! He's going to choke to death at this rate!"

This was what Dan woke up to. The world was still blurry; yes, but the one thing he could definitely see was the colors. He sat up in surprise, then immediately regretted it. His head was absolutely pounding! "The headache goes away pretty fast don't worry." He turned to the voice. Then a squeal came, and he was lifted off his feet.

"Oh my god, you're _adorable!" _ Dan looked at the woman in shock. How did she pick him up? He was 6'3, dammit! Or at least, he was 6'3. He was now a lot shorter, and he could see a bit of baby fat on his arms. He glared at the woman, "Put me down, please."

She had blonde hair, with green eyes. Not too unusual, but they were bright. Like, really, really bright. She could pass as a traffic light, if she wanted to. She only squealed again and hugged him. "Lilly, let him go. He might panic like number 36. We don't want a repeat of that, do we?" She pouted, and reluctantly put him down.

Dan would've panicked, except he remembered the One Piece thing about the same time he woke up. There was no way he would forget the possibility that he could meet Luffy! That and he had probably gotten better at taking everything in stride, at least since the last episode. "So, he's the last one, huh?" "Yeah, until one of us disappears. He's the last one of this dysfunctional one hundred member family."

Dan looked around; the colors were _invading _his senses. They all had weird eye colors. Golden, red, pink, blue, and they were all so bright! "Since this is Angel we're talking about, he probably didn't explain much."

Dan thought back to the weird man in the tux. They never got his name? He voiced his question to the remaining few people around him. A lot of them left after Lilly shooed them off. A boy that looked the age of 14 or 15 answered him.

"Nope. Since we're only going to see one angel in our lives, it would be idiotic to give us 'humans' a name. At least, that's what Angel says." 'He sure doesn't look like one.' On the outside, Dan nodded, before he was dragged off by Lilly. "I'll show you to your room. C'mon."

So they walked, and Dan looked around with amazement. There were dozens upon dozens of rooms. Sure they said they have one hundred people doing the trials including him, but it still surprised him. These people seemed loaded, too. There were chandeliers everywhere.

Lilly laughed at his expression. "You get used to it, soon. Just don't get too spoiled." Dan gave her a disbelieving look. How do you get used to this? Lilly stopped at a random room, at least to Dan, and opened it. "This is your room." Dan's jaw dropped.

The room was huge. There was a chandelier which wasn't very surprising, and a window. The window showed that this place was _underwater._ Was this another version of that one jail that Luffy broke into? Didn't look like it, though.

The fish he saw were swimming around happily. Dan jumped on the bed and found that it was really soft. There was a file cabinet, for whatever reason. Lilly squealed at his enthusiasm. "You're so cute!"

Dan shot her a look. Lilly pouted, "Alright, I'm guessing you want some answers. But as to not give you an information overload, I'm only going to tell you what's important. At least, for now." There was a pool table and foosball table as well! This place was amazing!

"Are you listening?" Dan's attention was snapped back to Lilly. He gave a weak grin, and Lilly sighed, but could see a small smile he. "Anyways, you're now in the One Piece world to pass your trial. But you are in your eight year old body." Dan nodded, already knowing this. The view from outside was amazing, on another note. It was dark blue and looked mysterious and ancient.

Focus, Dan, focus.

"This is because you, like most of us, probably have never had training in any form of martial arts, let alone participate in a fist fight. If we were to suddenly drop you in this world at whatever age you died, you would die rather quickly, even with some help."

Dan blinked. He hadn't thought about that. If he was dropped into this world like that, the enemies would murder him. He couldn't block a punch for his life, let alone use a sword or gun. "But we can't let you keep your body when you died. You leave this world by whatever method you died originally from, and the exact age."

"So, I died at 36 from cancer. Does that mean I'll die like that in this world?" Dan knew the answer, of course, but felt like it needed reiterating. But there goes his dream of becoming as ancient and legendary as Rayleigh. "Yeah, sorry..." The woman trailed off, making Dan sigh. Dying again is going to be fun.

Lilly gave him a comforting smile, and continued, "The next important thing is your mission. Or rather, missions. All Brighteyes-" Dan interrupted here. "Brighteyes?" Lilly blinked. "You can figure that one out for yourself can't you?" Lilly let him think for a bit, watching him.

Dan frowned and rubbed the back of his ear. What did the other people say when he got here? One hundred member family until one of us disappears. They all had very distinctive bright eyes. Brighteyes…

Oh. Huh, he could figure it out for himself after all. "All people who are sent here have bright eyes. I'm guessing I do, too."

"Correct!" Lilly said happily. Where on earth did she get that energy? She looked around twenty-three, and he had nowhere near as much energy when he was that age! "We have bright eyes because we lack presence. We're not naturally from this world, so we don't have as much presence as the other people here." Dan's mouth quirked up. Even in death, that curse still follows him.

"So we have these." Lilly gestured to her green eyes. "These things are what make people of this world remember us like normal. If we cover them somehow, our presence goes down. I personally like your eye color. Way better than green, for sure." Dan looked stood up and walked towards the mirror on the wall. He blinked at his reflection.

He had orange eyes. It wasn't too bad, actually. "It's called a 'mirror.' It shows a 'reflection' of you." Dan glared at the Lilly reflection. Her sardonic remarks were not helping. His reflection looked absolutely demonic when he glared. That might be a double-edged sword.

Dan turned around and jumped on the bed again. Lilly didn't seem to be affected by his glare at all. "Continuing from where I left off. All Brighteyes have two missions. One is your personal mission; the other is the standard mission. You only have to complete one mission to go to heaven. Or in some cases, do until you die. Or get yourself killed somehow. Yes, you can die by getting killed by someone in this world. Your official death is when you're 36." Lilly coughed. Her voice is probably getting tired about now.

She hit a button, and almost instantly, a maid came in. A maid. How rich were these people! "Can you get me a soda, or something? Do you want one, Dan?" Dan nodded. He seemed to be doing that a lot. The maid said something that he couldn't understand, and went off.

"Did you understand her?" Lilly sighed. They were getting a bit off-track. But she did need that soda. "Yes that's the language of this world. This series was made by the Japanese, after all. It's lucky that we all speak English, huh? Well, except for number 36."

The maid came back with the soda, and Lilly immediately went to drinking. Dan started drinking, as well. "Before you ask, number 36 was French. We couldn't understand a word he said. He eventually freaked out and got a knife, then swung it around like a mad-man. He destroyed a bunch of things before Angel knocked him out. Angel took away his French, and gave him English."

Dan remembered someone saying something about number 36 before. They thought he was going to turn into that? "Continuing yet again, you're going to have to learn this world's language, too. Next to learning how to fight and use Haki. Brighteyes have a natural affinity to Observation Haki."

Dan perked up. He could use Haki? "This is tied to our presence thing. We naturally take more acknowledgement in the people here, which really helps with Haki. You only need a few years of training to become a really good user."

Lilly looked rather satisfied that he was now looking a bit more interested in her than the underwater view outside. "This is really going to help in your missions. As said before, we all have two missions. One is standard, the other is personal. The standard one is life-long. Basically you have to keep doing it until you die."

Dan kind of got it. You have to breathe until you die, after all. "The standard mission is to rid the world of the corrupt. The other guys will explain that part. My throat is starting to hurt, sorry." Lilly gave an apologetic smile. Dan pushed the button to get some more soda.

"You can see why it's life-long, though, right?" Dan nodded, after the maid gave him and Lilly more soda. It wasn't the best he ever tasted, but still very good. It tasted like Coke, but he would much rather have orange soda.

"The personal mission can be life-long or a onetime event, like delivering a package. Or killing someone. Your personal mission depends on what version of One Piece you have."

"There are different versions of One Piece?" Lilly rubbed her throat to answer his question. Dan blinked, and then said, "So what now?" Lilly coughed, before speaking, "I'll take you to Alex, your Haki trainer. You will find out about your mission from him."

So they walked passed all the rooms, and Lilly said that he would eventually have to memorize the layout. Well, shit. This place was huge!

They stopped at a bigger door than the others, and walked in. Lilly ducked. Dan ducked immediately after. Two knives whizzed by where their heads would have been. One knife for Lilly, and one for him. Dan stood up on shaking legs. That would've certainly killed him.

"Looks are normal. Reflexes are normal. Intelligence is above average. Sight and memory are normal. Haki affinity is good to great. Personality is sarcastic and sardonic, but never really got to exercise the usage of either. Attention span is below average."

A man with gray hair and beard walked out, one hand holding a card, the other one was rubbing his beard. He had the bulk of a giant, and stood at an amazing 6'6. His eyes were yellow; Dan guessed that he was Alex.

"Well, it doesn't say you're bad, at least." Lilly sighed, "Did you have to do that? The poor kid is shaking!" Indeed he was, if only a bit. That was the first time he had ever been in a life-threatening situation. It wasn't a very good 'life-threatening' situation, considering it lasted for five seconds tops, but still! Do you know how fast that thing was going?

'It's like being slapped by an infant compared to what Luffy and the crew has to go through,' was one of the thoughts that he couldn't get out of his head.

Dan mentally slapped himself for not picking out that Shakespeare book he saw on the table. "Alright you're mission is to protect to Strawhats. Quite the catch you got there."

The man grinned. "Alright, do you know any marker to see when your timeline starts?" Dan shot him a look. This guy just tried to kill him! Alex was an impatient man. Which Dan would soon find out. "Well, I'm waiting. No rush." He brought out another knife from who knows where, and started spinning it around. A man with a knife fetish who's gonna be his teacher.

Awesome.

Before Alex put holes in his head, Dan spoke quickly, "Um, do you know about the Ohara incident?" Alex snorted." We know everything, kid. We are the Brighteyes, after all." Dan blinked. What did he mean by everything? One Piece was a book series that didn't really cover anyone else's back-story except for the crew.

Alex groaned at his expression and glared at Lilly. "Why didn't you tell him?" Lilly sent the glare back. "I told him enough to give him the concept. Teaching people is Abigail's job."

'What is up with all of the generic names in this place?' Dan didn't voice his opinion however, because Alex stopped glaring, and began speaking with a hint of annoyance.

"We all come from different dimensions. I come from a horrible earth, with red skies and blood everywhere. Lilly grew up in an earth that bested in science. Abigail's world is futuristic with robots and whatever flying around."

The man yawned before continuing. "Since there are different earths, there are different One Pieces as well. We all got different plots, from different character views, that are all intertwined. So, there is one Brighteye that helped the King of the Pirates, another Brighteye who trained the three Admirals, and a hell lot of us tore down infamous pirates."

"Depending on whose view or plot you got, your mission revolves around them. This little quirk in the system let us get huge amounts of information on all characters in the series. Making us the best information-gatherers here, and infamous in the marines, and pirates with the right information."

Dan gave a low whistle. Alex grinned at his whistle, "Yeah us Brighteyes go way back. Amazing how we did all this, but weren't in the plot originally, right?" Dan slowly nodded, his head spinning.

Brighteyes were secretly pulling the strings behind everything, weren't they? Keeping down must have taken half a dozen miracles. Brighteyes were a part of so many important factors in his plot. Hey, maybe he, normal, boring Dan, could make it so two Brighteyes helped the King of the Pirates.

Alex looked rather proud of himself for saying all of this. Must have felt epic listing all of their achievements. He finally answered the question with a slight frown, "The Ohara incident happened two years ago. Rather tragic if you ask me."

Well, shit. He was stuck with these people for eighteen years. This is going to be fun.

~Judgement~

**Chapter was okay. A bit longer, but felt jumpy. Dan's character is a bit off from the pessimistic guy he seemed like in the last chapter. But he is technically eight again. Probably has a bit of the kid mentality. He's really going to chill down over the eighteen years, and he is NOT going to be overpowered. Luffy trained for pretty much all his life. **

**Dan has to learn the language of the place, how to use Haki, and a Devil fruit. (Undecided. If he has one or not, and what unoriginal power.)**

**Probably going to be out with another chap tomorrow. I want to keep my fic up there so more people see my fic.**


	3. Leaving

**Dartya – I asked colbub if I could use their idea, and I know that I copied their stuff a lot. But I changed it up on the afterlife and all that. Changed up the plot, but the characters are the same. (Is it still an oc since I changed a bit of things but basically copied colbub's rubric? Maybe it's 5 percent my oc. Lovely.)**

**My ocs in future chapters will get more interesting, and yes, they will actually be **_**original. **_**Sorry**__**for the déjà vu on your part. I hope colbub doesn't mind too much about me copying their stuffs, now that you've mentioned it o_o" Everything will be explained in this chapter, and I'll be introducing a few of my ocs in later chapters.**

**MusicofMadness – Your opinion, and I respect that. But I will be getting original as time goes on. I'm depending on different parts of colbub's story, and probably a bit too much in your opinion, and sometimes mine as well. But all in all, I hope you stay for the ride, and that I can make colbub's idea into a story of my own.**

**Kine X shout out to you, too, thanks for reviewing ^^**

**I'm really sorry that my imagination rivals that of a slug, guys : **

***cough* I don't own One Piece. I also added the ability for guests to post their reviews. Don't know why they hell I didn't add that in before. So, yeah. But I'm doing pretty good. Five reviews with my hit counter past the 70 mark. The update speeds on the other stories are crazy. **

**If you can't tell already, Robin is most likely going to be paired with Dan. I haven't found one Robinxoc fic that regularly updates yet. So I just want to do something unique, rather than the Namixoc or Zoroxoc pairing I've been seeing everywhere. Don't know how I'm going to pull that off though.**

**As always, thanks to colbub. If you like Hunter x Hunter or Katekyo, go leave them a review.**

**Story Start!**

~Judgement~

Eighteen years. Eighteen years of absolute torture. It was like going through public school all over again, and everyone knows how fun public school is.

But it was a lot more chaotic and rushed, at least to him. His eighteen years was divided up into sections.

It took him 3 years to learn the bloody language. He learned how to read, write, and speak, in _only_ three years. Abigail is a slave driver.

It took two years to memorize each of the characters that were important in his plot, learn the do's and don'ts of the Brighteye community, learn the cover story of the Brighteyes, and create his own back story if he didn't want to be world famous as a Brighteye. Not being well-known as a Brighteye was preferred over being world famous for the majority of the people. It was how the community was so underground as well.

It took another year to pound into his head more about the Brighteyes, different dimensions, and book worlds. Basically everything that is currently known.

Apparently, each different dimension had its own sets of 'rules.' Rules are what the Earth lives by. Like how much gravity affects you. Or how much crime there is allowed to be, maximum. You get the idea.

Each different dimension of Earth had very, very similar rules, some identical. Angels in different dimensions act the same way, with a slight difference here and there. But, Angel is an abnormality. For example, Angel in Dan's dimension was easily frustrated, because Dan's world just ended World War Three. Dan was 35 when they ended it. It started when he was 5, or so. There were a few nuclear weapons thrown around, and that destroyed most of China and other places.

People were so afraid the war was going to start again.

Alex's Angel was calm, cool, and calculating because of all the blood. Abigail's Angel had a bit more… enthusiasm. The last time she saw him was when he was in a pair of goggles with a lab coat on, excited to have another person dead.

That sounded strangely psychotic.

Anyways, even though they all have different Angels, they are technically the same person, just only in a different dimension. Since every angel has a different trial, their Angel is no doubt the same person, if only with a huge personality change in their alternate dimensions, again, a huge abnormality.

Then you have book worlds, or rather, any other world that is different from the 'average' life.

All book worlds have a big difference with Earth, or Earths. For example, the series Naruto has a rule that people can defy gravity, can use chakra, and can have jutsu's. Their sets of rules are more like a big book of do's and don'ts rather than a huge law book. But just like Earth, they have alternate dimensions, and have sets of rules for each.

Each book world also has their on the afterlife. How it works, and all that. Earth has the angels with the democracy thing, Naruto has Gods and Demons.

Each Earth and some worlds have their own heaven, their own rules, and own angels. The golden rule of Earth or Earths is that all children under the age of five get reborn. Above five and at or fewer than ten can go through with the trial after angels help their brains mature, by forcing them to grow up. After you've hit one billionth rebirth, you become an angel.

At the Beginning, God created angels first, so that's how they had angels for the trials.

You receive training, and after however many more years, you become a full fledged angel. You can't stay in heaven forever, which surprised Dan. You just wait until all of your special ones are in heaven/get told some are in hell/chose to be reborn. Then you get the choice to either be with them in the next life, or choose to be reborn alone.

So this stops heaven from being too overcrowded. Angels have their own separate dimension that expands all the time.

Alternate dimensions were the easiest for Dan to grasp. Not very surprising, in all honesty.

All alternate dimensions are interlocked in Earth; at least, that's the theory. No one is sure about book world dimensions being interlocked or not.

So, time to put in a flashback.

Dan, for a brief second was interested in Katekyo Hitman. But that last spot was taken by another person. That person was from another world.

Basically, the worlds were interlocked, so if one Angel sends a person into a world, all Angel's are affected.

The connecting theory is that Brighteyes are sent to an alternate dimension of the book world. So the original series is going on in other alternate dimensions, and Brighteyes have a single dimension where they are sent to.

Only a few other angels have this sort of test, where other dimensions are involved. So it isn't really important compared to the other information.

Angel made this trial his test because it would be boring if we were sent to the same world. Another angel already took the idea of sending people to their alternate dimensions, so that was out. The other reason was that most people already knew what was going to happen in that series.

But the Brighteyes of the past could've accidently done something drastic, and the future Brighteyes would have to solve it, and get their mission done at the same time.

The last one and most important reason to Dan is that everyone grew up in a certain environment that shaped them into who they are. What if you were suddenly taken out of your usual environment, and forced to adapt to a completely different one? You get to see a whole new side of yourself, one that may have never gotten to see.

You could be a killer in one environment, and a pacifist in your Earth. Or in Dan's case, boring and ignored in his Earth, and he could turn out to be the best guy to hang out with here.

Angel obviously created one hell of a trial.

Abigail only got this information because she had almost died, and managed to get her Angel to talk when he saved her life.

They only teach this to everyone because the Brighteyes have given this information to outsiders before. Giving the information is a last resort thing to save yourself from going to the Netherworld.

This information took a year to cover because this is the year where he began training harder for actual combat. They decided that they could push him harder if he was older. So every day, starting at nine, he would slowly increase his stats, while learning stuff. He would focus solely on increasing his stats after this year.

His next four years were used to boost up his endurance, speed, and strength.

Another four years were dedicated to learning and attempting to master Haki. He still trained his stats.

The last four were learning how to use his Devil Fruit powers. Again, Dan was still training his stats and Haki. Dan was forced to be the guinea pig to find out what the Fruit did. The Brighteyes have books upon books on the different types of Devil Fruits, and this one was new.

Dan was forced to eat the Blood-Blood fruit, but he can only unlock more usage of his powers after freeing a certain amount of souls.

The One Piece world worked rather differently than all the other book worlds. There was no afterlife in One Piece. If you're good, you wait for your turn to get reborn.

If you're bad, your soul simply disappears.

That's where the Brighteyes come in. One version of the Angel found that this was a bit unfair to the bad people in One Piece, because apparently, everyone needs a second chance. What a pacifist, he should've gotten the chance to give a trial to Hitler.

To make it easier on the Brighteyes and the characters that really should really be going to hell, he somehow convinced his God to make Brighteyes angels on Earth. Enough Angels agreed with the idea, and One Piece suddenly had bright eyed, guardian angels on Earth.

Err… in the world.

But letting Brighteyes have all that power is a bit overpowered, and doesn't really make it a trial, per say. So they added the rule that if a Brighteye eats a Devil Fruit, they must free souls to get better control of their powers. They can't take the soul mission unless they have a Devil Fruit. The most common way to free souls is to absorb the soul from the hands.

Eat Devil Fruit, become angel in the world, let bad guys be reborn, absorb soul to let bad guys be reborn. Pretty much the gist of it right there.

Dan kind of wanted to eat the souls, Soul Eater style.

So, that was his eighteen years in a nutshell. He interacted with some of the other Brighteyes, but mostly kept with Abigail, Alex, and Lilly.

All three got onetime event missions, like most of the Brighteyes here, which was one of the reasons why how there were so many people in the 'family.' If they all got lifetime events, then all of them would most likely be heading towards the Grand Line.

The other reason was that all One Piece stories seemed to line up as well. Maybe another rule of this world.

So these three trained a lot of the previous people. Well, Lilly didn't teach much. She traveled a lot in the world, and still is only 24. The three died around 70, so they'll all be around for a bit longer than most. Alex is already 60, while Abigail is 54.

Speaking of Alex, he wasn't as bad as Dan thought he would be. He didn't throw around too many knives, and was a hell of a good teacher. Dan's stats were pretty balanced because of Alex, except for his speed; it was most definitely his strongest point. Dan found out that he preferred to rely on Haki, and needed speed to dodge enemy attacks.

His Haki was better than most Brighteyes, which was saying quite a bit. He wasn't quite sure how he matched up to the characters here, though.

Going back to the current story, he decided to stay low, and not become too big. So, the 6'3 26 year old now wore a blindfold to cover up his orange eyes. His hair was now spiked up on the top of his head, a bit in the back, and the hair on the side of his head was flat. His bangs were spiked out as well, and they showed his forehead.

Basically, he had a Mike Tompkins hairstyle. He loved the fact that no other Brighteye knew who he was.

His usual attire was a blue hoodie with the inside black with a white t-shirt underneath. He wore baggy pants for maximum movement and comfort. It had a lot of pockets, for his blood-created knifes and daggers.

Dan didn't know why he went with the blindfold. Maybe it's because he knew he would look terrible in sunglasses. Or because he hated contacts. Or maybe he just wanted to do something original.

Didn't matter, really.

He carried a gun holster on his left leg, a scabbard for his blood sword, and a scythe holder, or whatever it's called strapped to his back.

Once he's eaten, or rather absorbed, a lot of souls, he would be able to create bigger weapons. Dan always wanted to try using a scythe, gun, and sword. It might take a while to get the scythe out of the holder, though. It had a zipper, and time can't really be wasted struggling to open it. But for now, he can only create knives and daggers for now, and those were pretty useless.

He can harden his blood to an extent. He can block bullets and slashes, but not for too long. Good thing he's learned how to use his hands and feet a bit more properly. He was kind of disheartened that he couldn't do any Chrona type stuff yet. (Soul Eater reference)

Dan would say he would easily get out alive from the Arlong arc. Maybe even tie with Arlong in a fight as well, if he played his cards right. But he was going to let Luffy do that. Besides, he didn't want scars just yet.

In fact, he was not going to take his personal mission. So, he wasn't really forced to take the Blood-Blood Fruit.

From what he heard from Abigail, if you change the plot too, much, then it gets absolutely unpredictable. Who knows what would happen? Dan also found it easier to wander around the Grand Line collecting souls. With the amount of Seastone that they had, he could easily make it through the Calm Belt.

The Brighteyes had underwater bases everywhere, too. He could chill at one of the bases, and keep up with daily strawhat news. He trained at the East Blue base, and sometimes traveled to the other bases.

But he also wanted to see Luffy at least once in real life. Why else would he have chosen One Piece?

But Dan needed to plan carefully, and find out which arc he wanted to see the most. Arlong's arc was one of the bigger ones, and Dan did not want a pack of fishmen trailing after him. He also just wanted to let that arc stay untouched.

Usopp's arc was interesting, but Dan would have nowhere to hide to see the fight. Besides, Usopp first boosts his confidence in this arc. At least, Dan hoped so. His memory was foggy.

Baratie would be useless. He had no reason to stay after the third day, and would get caught in the action. Nami's arc…

No. Just no. There was no way in any world that he would see Luffy fight a humanoid Rudolph as his first sighting of Luffy.

Alvida's ship is unreachable. So, that just leaves the Zoro arc then. Dan grinned. The original two, this was going to be awesome!

So, off to whatever island it's called!

. . .

Right after he got some food supplies! The other Brighteyes were so stingy.

But they gave him a compass to an island that was relatively close to the island Zoro was on. Since Luffy didn't know how to navigate, they completely missed this island.

Dan set off with his small dinghy boat, with a One Piece book in hand. All Brighteyes got their own One Piece book from their Angel. If they didn't know what was coming up, how could they ever prepare for the upcoming events to complete their mission in this crazy world? Dan already had eighteen years to forget about the series, as well.

His blindfold was around his neck at the moment, his orange eyes showing boredom. He sighed and lay down, dropping the book and instead putting his hands behind his head. "Should have given me food so I could have gone to the island straight away. This is boring." He yawned after he spoke the words to some seagulls flying above.

He put on his blindfold, and went off to sleep.

~Judgement~

(Wanted to end here, but chapter was too short word wise.)

Dan awoke to detecting people up ahead with his Haki. He yawned, and stood up. He could see an island not too far ahead. Satisfied with himself actually going the right way when he was asleep, he sat back down, and started reading more of One Piece. He should be arriving at the island in a few minutes.

He mentally went over all the basics of Brighteyes, and the three golden rules.

Do not fall in love. Do not get attached. Do not change to plot dramatically.

All which were easy for him. He never really loved anybody outside of his family. Amy was a friend who saved him from being the outcast, nothing more, nothing less.

Oh, here he is. Lifting up his blindfold a tad, he took a quick scan of the island. The island had this beach area, and then led to the town. There were a few trees and bushes here and there, but nothing important. Other than the man hiding behind the trees, of course, but oh well.

His boat hit the sandy beach, and he stood on land again for the first time in a few hours. Well, he was never really on land since he was in an underwater base for most of the time, but still.

After taking a few steps, he heard a shaky voice. With fake bravado, the voice said, "Who are you? If you t-take one step on the island, I'll take this g-gun, and put a bullet through your head!"

'Hey, look! An Usopp double!' The real Usopp would say something about his legendary eight thousand or so man army. He would also never threaten to kill somebody. "I-I'm warning you! I'm not afraid to use it!"

Dan sighed; he now knew why Angel was so frustrated with the panicky ones. "Relax; I'm only here for supplies."

The man showed himself here, which Dan could tell by the footsteps, and he was out of the bushes Dan saw earlier. Dan put a finger under his blindfold and lifted it a bit. He was tall, and was a bit… chubby. His hair was mostly gone, and he had a moustache. It was pretty thick, and Dan wondered how that thing had more hair than the top of his head. His attire was normal, nothing really special.

The man actually had a gun, too. Dan knew that this man was bluffing, because the man didn't look like a killer. The man looked terrified of him, or maybe it was the fact that he didn't want to kill. Dan's Haki also let him know of the man's emotions. Which Dan found interesting. He stopped reading One Piece due to life problems during the Brook arc. Pity.

Dan raised an eyebrow the man spoke, "Well, you've come to the wrong place. Please, just leave." Dan frowned, rubbed the back of his ear. Desperation from the man was coming off in waves. Well, time to find out what exactly is going on by scoping the town.

He didn't think changing the fate of the island was going to do any damage. Luffy and the crew never went to this island, and it didn't have anything remotely interesting on it.

"I'm not a pirate; I'm just looking for some supplies. If that doesn't work, I just need a meal." The other guy hesitantly dropped his gun. "Alright, a meal wouldn't hurt. But I'm going to be watching you." So Dan walked past the man, and into the town. Dan forgot that he wasn't in Brighteye territory anymore, so the guy was rather surprised when he easily dodged past the first few trees.

There were book shops, places for other trinkets, and a food place. His belly growled in anticipation. The Zoro island wasn't too far off, so a meal will fix him up before he went hungry on that island. Supplies were still important, but the man seems fidgety.

The two walked in, and Dan saw a couple of marines drinking. A bit unusual, but nothing to worry about. But, everyone in the building had a deep hatred for these marines, that's interesting. Maybe it's another Helmeppo-type situation?

Dan walked into the western-styled restaurant and quietly sat down at a table. He ordered something with fish in it. He was paying more attention to the marines than anything else. No one else said a word, except for the marines, laughing and having a grand old time. "C'mon! Give me a drink! We're not protecting this island for free, y'know!"

Yeah, but you should be. Dan could easily predict the scenario after the marine said that.

They probably have had a few pirate attacks, and each time use it as an excuse to get free stuff. The people might've had to pay for every time a pirate came, which explains why the man was so fidgety. Only a few marines didn't partake in any of the activities, and that was sad.

"I'm busy serving our other customer, here, sir." The last word was spat out with hatred and venom. Yep, all the townspeople officially hate the marines. A marine stood up, and walked towards Dan. He stared at the brown-haired, blindfolded, man, and laughed. Hard.

"This blindfolded fool! You'd rather serve this guy, than the ones protecting your island!" Dan kept a normal face. The man was corrupt. If Dan killed him right now, he could absorb his soul, and officially start his mission.

But no. Not yet, not until the marines threatened him, or saw more reactions.

"Look! He can't even see!" The man most likely waved a hand past Dan's face, or something. The marines were cheering, well most were, and the townspeople were obviously pissed. Yep, Dan was most definitely going to kill this guy. Right after he did something stupid right about…

Now.

"Bet he's deaf too!" The man pulled on Dan's ear, and Dan nailed him in the face. Before the marine recoiled too much, Dan grabbed the front of his uniform. **"Don't. Touch. Me."**

Dan knew the man was going to pull his ear of course, but it was fun feeling his arrogance drop like a pin, and fear blow up like a balloon.

Dan let go, and the marine backed off, tripping over his own feet. He was now on the ground, hands holding his nose and eyes wide. "You dare attack a marine! I'll murder you, and then make an example of you for the townspeople to see!" Another marine shouted it, so at least the one with the broken nose is a bit smart. But not by much.

Dan sensed fear from the one with the broken nose, and most all of the marines, just not as much as the one with the nose job. 'Alright, here we go.' So he made a dagger in his jacket pocket, and stood up, one hand clutching the dagger in the pocket. Dan lazily waltzed up to the terrified marine on the ground. Dan pulled the dagger out and cut the bleeding man's head right off.

There were screams and yells, from both the townspeople and marines. Fortunately, there wasn't too much blood, and most of it only hit the ground. The body and head turned black, and then reformed into a red soul. It was a circle shape, with the inside being the only thing that's has a hint of white, making it look like a Soul Eater soul. Not that Dan would know. But that Angel must've been a huge fan of Soul Eater. His Haki senses tingling, he reached out for the soul, grabbing it. The man's soul felt like jelly, nothing else could really describe it. Dan held the soul in his hand for a second, and opened his mouth.

Well, moment of truth. Dan ate the soul like… Soul (yet another reference) and chewed it for a bit. There wasn't any taste, but it was easily the best thing he had ever eaten. The way it felt going down his throat… Dan shuddered involuntarily. If he wasn't wearing a blindfold, he would see that everyone had a face of absolute horror.

He could easily tell by his Haki that they were panicking anyways, but he was still basking in the soul he just ate. He wasn't really paying attention to the people around him. They were characters in a fictional book. He just couldn't bring himself to care that he just killed someone.

Wow, he was starting to sound like Alex.

Dan shrugged. Well, he killed already. Might as well kill off the remaining corrupted, and get more souls. So he made another blood dagger, and proceeded with the killings. Some marines tried to escape right after he killed the marine, and the townspeople didn't know whether to cheer him on, be scared shitless, or a weird combo of both.

What happened to 'murder him to show the townspeople?'

Dan, using Haki to detect every corrupted, cut them down one by one. His blood dagger was cutting through these easily, and left souls in place of bodies. The marines were idiotic enough not to bring their weapons, even the ones that weren't corrupt. So the marines could only run, while the people watched in terror as Dan sped through them, his grin getting wider with each soul he saw.

The emotions he could detect from some of the better marines he let live were priceless. Just saying.

Then, as quickly as it happened, it was over. The ground and parts of the floor in the restaurant was littered in blood. There were floating souls everywhere.

No one could see a spot of blood on Dan. Which must have looked terrifying to all of them. Dan heard one of the uncorrupted marines still in the restaurant ask for a camera just before he began the killing spree. Were a lot of people so scared that they froze? What was the camera for?

He was probably missing something obvious, but Dan was way too excited to think straight. He grabbed a nearby soul and swallowed it whole, his stomach now delightfully full. It seems that souls could easily replace a meal. He thought back to something Lilly said before she left to go to another base.

'She said something about needing a soul once every day, and if you eat more than that, it carries over. After eating ten souls, it doesn't carry over any longer than that. Unless you eat double the amount of souls, right? Two souls needed after ten to carry over, then after that, four souls needed to carry over.'

'I'm guessing that I won't go hungry for the next few days if I eat eight more souls.'

Dan kept grinning like a fool when he was done eating that soul. These things were amazing. "Can I get a bag or something to carry these things?" Dan's voiced jumped them all into action. The townspeople who ran out to see the scene slowly back away from Dan, while the man he saw earlier ran into a nearby shop, and got him a relatively small backpack.

He gave it to Dan, looking like Dan might kill them all any second. Dan grabbed it, and as soon as he did, the man backed off, fear in his eyes and body trembling.

'He said he wasn't a goddamned pirate!'

The marine was taking pictures of the scene, and Dan heard the clicks clearly. But, scaring them any more would be useless. Dan ate eight more souls, and then carried the rest. There were only 15 corrupted there, anyways.

"Thanks for the food! See you!"

Dan ran off for his dinghy. His grin was gone, and it was replaced with a normal smile. So he did get supplies after all!

. . .

Oh shit, he forgot the water.

. . .

Would he still have to pay for that fish meal as well?

~Judgement~

**So yeah, a bit of Soul Eater. Why?**

**Because Dan needs a way of actually growing stronger along with the Strawhats. Dan can't survive in this series relying only on Haki, weapons, fists, and legs, mainly because he isn't a Zoro, Luffy, or Sanji.**

**So I got this idea. Give him a Devil Fruit, but limit his uses. Back up his weaknesses with Haki and speed. **

**Hope you don't mind too much.**

**Sorry if he's a bit Gary-Stu, but he won't be this way for long. I'll develop his personality a bit more, don't worry.**

**Next chapter might not be tomorrow, because I have to review some One Piece episodes.  
**

**Alright, see you all next time. *Over 4,500 words! Hooray!**


End file.
